


Stuffed To The Brim

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: Megatron pushes his luck too far when it comes to getting Grimlock to listen to him. There's only so far one can really stretch to accommodate someone else's wishes.





	Stuffed To The Brim

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open. Just give me a ship and what you want to happen with them and I will try to make it happen to the best of my ability as I do with each thing I write. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it~
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Babe~!! Written for my fiance who is very amazing at basically anything she does~!

The large grey mech couldn’t help the loud groan that left his throat. It was hard to not make a sound when he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He may have overestimated just how much he could handle from the much larger dinobot. There were better ways to go about fixing the mistake he had made while talking to the larger mech but talking didn’t seem to be his strong suit. Megatron couldn’t really talk his way out of something when the other didn’t have the brain capacity to keep up the conversation for very long. Their vastly different mental levels made for their sudden and near violent coupling a lot harder to handle.

Megatron could only claw at the larger mech in a vague attempt to try and get him to be even the slightest bit more gentle. He wasn’t able to get any kind of a good grip on the other as he was basically bounced on his lap. There were several deep scratch marks on both of him with some of them having a bit of their blood staining the armor around them. None of the scratches were bad enough to even make either of them think about getting the wounds checked out by anyone. They were far too far in what they were doing along with the fact that the larger of the two probably wouldn’t care either way if they ended up being bad enough to need medical help. All the smaller grey mech could really do was try and hang on till the animal like thing above him got bored of what he was doing or finally finished.

He couldn’t help grinding back against the larger mech as he shifted and started hitting a node that was at the very back of his opening. It still felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out, but it was starting to feel better with each hit against the node. Megatron didn’t really know how the larger mech was capable of doing such a thing when he had less than a walnut sized brain to work with. There was quite a few things that the dinobot could work on a few things that would make it even better than it already was. His body seemed to tight around the large object in that was stretching him out beyond what he could normally take at any time.

There was a lot of growling and grunting from the oversized brute as he pounded away at him. It was overwhelming and made his entire being vibrate with each sound. If he was with the beast for any other reason, the growling would have been more than enough to send him over several times given how long they had been at it already. The very idea of it was enough to send him over for what felt like the hundredth time that session. He fell limp against the large body that was still moving him like a rag doll. Megatron weakly pushed against the large body grinding against him.

“S…s...stop...I can't ...take any…...more,” the grey mech managed to gasp out.

“Grimlock not stopping till completely satisfied,” the dinobot retorted.

Megatron just about screamed as he was forced down onto his stomach and fucked harder than before. The way he was positioned now allowed for the larger mech to seemingly reach to his gestational tank and almost break it open. He clawed at the ground under him, leaving deep marks with each thrust. There was nothing he could say that could get the other mech to change his mind about absolutely ruining him. It was hard to even think straight let alone get any other words to come out of his mouth.

“Grimlock is impressed that you’re still so tight after all of this. He might keep you for his next rut if you continue to be so good,” Grimlock growled as leaned down and bit into the back of the smaller mech’s neck. “Not very many bots can keep me entertained or satisfied like you have. You might be better at being used for breeding than you are at being a leader. There is a high chance that the offspring that comes from you would end up being better of a leader than you or the one that calls himself the leader of the Autobots.”

The grey mech had no response to what the dinobot was going on about. He was barely conscience as it was and he definitely didn’t have the brain power in that moment to make some horrible retort. There was barely anything going through his head other than the silent plea of finally giving into the darkness that was lurking on the edges of his vision. It would be so nice to finally not have to feel the overwhelming weight and pain that he was almost drowning in. “No...You...aren’t going…to get...anything like...that.”


End file.
